Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: There's a prologue in the first chapter of the story. But this is based off of the show Sabrina Secrets of a teenage witch, you can watch the first season on youtube. THIS IS A SABRINA SPELLMAN AND SHINJI STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just so we are all cleared on this...Everyone in this story will be a bit OOC and it might somewhat be an AU. I haven't thought about it that much. But it will be. This is all from Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch. So Enjoy and please review. I know it might be bad.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: It was just a normal day in the human world and no one ever knew that Sabrina was half-witch. But then again, who would pay attention to a weird girl who was knew in the school. Sabrina would never make any friends. She was all by herself. Why? Because there was no one else in the human world that knew her pain of being different. She was different. She didn't mind. There was one rule though...no magic maybe used when in front of the non-magical people...Humans. Sabrina was going to start her day off as the new girl at the high school. What if she didn't like it? She wanted to know more about the Human World. What will happened when she wants to be there...more then in the Witch World? Read to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sabrina Spellman.." Someone said to me.<p>

"Huh?" I asked looking up at guy. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm Jim, I'm your tour guide." He said to me.

_"A tour guide? What on Earth is a tour guide..?" _I thought.

"For the school right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Come on Sabrina" He said as he started walking into the building.

_"Everything is so strange here...I kind of miss Witch World. I know my aunts want me to get an education here while I'm staying with them..But why can't I just keep my education at Witch World. _I thought and started to follow this Jim guy.

He was showing everything that was in the school. They all think I moved here from a different school, which is kind of true. I moved from Witch World to be staying with my aunts in the Human World. There was a lot of different thongs that were different from Witch School. I can't tell anyone, or do magic. This was all starting to be a bit strange. I was- I am the Princess of Witch World. I should be there, not here. Jim stopped our tour and said that there was nothing left for today, and since it was a Saturday, I didn't have to start Human School. I went back to my aunts shop and I sat at one of the tables.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" My Aunt Zelda asked.

"This whole Human school...It's weird. I don't like it." I answered her.

"Everyone doesn't like something new.." My Aunt Hilda said to me.

"I know, you guys always said, 'it takes a while for new things to grow on you.' And I know that I will try. But I rather be in Witch World, where I can do magic and fly on my broomstick!" I put my head on the table.

"Sabrina, you can still go, with our portal. One hour here in the human world is eight hours in witch world." Zelda said making a chocolate chip muffin come out of no where.

The only place I can do magic, my aunt's shop. I knew about the time difference, with the magic hour glass that we have. Without it, time will run the same. I took the muffin and started eating it. I wondered if I can go and visit Witch School? I looked around and grabbed my bike and got on it and the portal opened and I went through it. My outfit started changing as I was going through the portal. My regular clothes became my witch clothes and my bike became my broom. I landed in the courtyard and saw my cousin. He was running over to me and hugged me. I smiled at him and hugged him back.

"Sabrina! You came back!" My cousin, Ambrose said pulling away from the hug.

"My Aunts would want me to continue my witch lessons." I said smiling.

"Veralupa!" Ambrose called and my best friend in the witch world came over and jumped on me.

"SABRINA!" She said and hugged me.

"Hey." I told her.

"Londa! Zonda! Sabrina is here!" Veralupa said letting go of me.

Veralpua is my best friend and half werewolf. She is the best person to be around with. Londa and Zonda came over to the rest of us. They were sisters. Zonda had red hair and Londa had blue hair. I smiled as I got hugs from everyone. There was only one person missing from our group. Shinji. We would have fights all the time to see who was the best Witch/Warlock. Sometimes it would be a tie. I was a bit disappointed not to see him, but I didn't show it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enchantra (Third person POV) <strong>

"Sabrina Spellman is back." Enchantra said looking out her window. There were many things that Enchantra didn't like and Sabrina was one of them. The only way that Enchantra liked Sabrina was because Sabrina was the Princess of the Witch World and she can use her son, Shinji to become Sabrina's husband and Enchantra can rule all of witch world.

"Is she really mother?" Shinji asked looking out the window.

"We have to find a way to get her to hate the human world and come stay here." Enchantra said looking at her son.

"How can we do that?" Shinji asked wondering how you can get someone to hate the human world. He just wanted to know the real reason why his mother was so obsessed with having Sabrina here.

"There are many ways to have Sabrina come live here instead." She told him. "Now go down and greet her!" Enchantra said pushing him towards the door.

"But mother, I don't want to" He said.

"Go!" She told him and slammed the door and used magic to lock it.

Enchantra went back to the window and watched as Sabrina was about to be in a rude of awakening when she finds out that she is going to have Shinji pretend to be a new student in the human world too. He can make her come back to witch world. She did her evil laugh.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

I looked over and saw Shinji come over. I didn't know what to do, if I should hug him? Yell at him? Talk to him? My mind was going crazy! There was no way that I was going to be able to keep it. I mean, I've always had a little crush on him. But it wasn't as big of a crush as Ambrose having it on Londa. I smiled at Ambrose and nodded my head towards Londa. I've been trying to get him to talk to Londa for about two weeks now, and still no progress.

"Hello Spellman." Shinji said looking at me.

"Shinji." I said in the same tone he did.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see my friends..and you certainly aren't one of them!"

"Well then, why not go back to the human world!"

"I will! Later.."

_"Shinji...Why do you want me to go back? I don't like it here..But maybe I can fake it." _I thought.

"There's nothing special about those humans"

"They have better taste in clothes! AND better taste then you will ever have, Shinji!"

_"Shinji..I'm sorry I said that"_

"If you like them soo much then how about you go back!"

"Fine!"

I grabbed my broom and headed towards the portal that will bring me back to the Human world. Once I came my clothes changed and my broom became my bike again. I walked out of the back and saw Jim, the guy who was my tour guide. There was nothing more weirder. He saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey, I wanted you to meet some friends of mine." Jim said pointing at a table.

"Alright." I told him and walked over to the table.

"Sabrina, meet Jessie, Harvy and Amy." Jim said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"Hi" I said to them.

"Hey" They said back.

I sat at the table and we all talked for a while. Now, I wasn't missing Witch World as much as I was before. After an hour, my new human friends had left to go home, but Jessie said that she would meet me in the parking lot and walk with me. I smiled and waved at everyone. Just then I heard the portal and as I turned around there was Shinji. I looked at him and then glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My mother said that I need to complete something for her class." Shinji answered,

"And that requires you in the human world?" I asked him.

"Yes" He nodded. "Now where can I stay?"

"We'll show you" My Aunt Zelda said and brought Helida and Shinji upstairs to make a new bedroom for him.

I stayed downstairs and hopped this was all a dream. I didn't want Shinji to be really here. How did this have to do with anything in Witch World? Enchantra has to be up to something. But what could that possibly be? I didn't want to think about it. There's nothing more weirder then having my crush from Witch World to be here in the Human world. I looked around the shop. It was closing time and so I closed up the shop and headed to my room. There inside my room was Shinji. I looked at him as he was on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him.

"Well, as it seems, I'll be a house guest for a while.. And I'll be going to the same human school as you. So get use to it." He smirked at me.

"This is impossible. Tomorrow's my second day at the school! There's no way...They'll get suspicious!"

"No they won't. My mom signed these papers."

"Can you leave my room?"

"Fine."

I watches at Shinji left and I closed my door and sighed. There was no way that he can be at the same school as me right now. That's way too much Shinji. I collapsed on my bed and hugged my pillow. Why me? Why now?.

_"Shinji...Why do you have to be near me right now? I wanted to be alone and away from Witch World. And yet you still followed me after that fight we had." _I thought and I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Next Day<span>_

"Rina..." I heard voice said. "Sabrina.." Someone said shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw Shinji. "What is it?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"We have to get ready to go to Witch School." He said to me and left my room.

I sighed and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed and headed towards the portal. Shinji was already there and I looked at him and I shook my head. Was there a reason why we were going so early in the morning? I didn't understand why he was rushing. I got on my bike and we went into the portal and clothes changed and my bike became my broom and we were at the school.

"Why did we have to rush here?" I asked him.

"Classes are outdoor today Spellman."

"And?"

"And they are the best."

I sighed and we landed our brooms and we took a seat. I sat next to Veralupa and Shinji sat next to my cousin, Ambrose. The class started. I couldn't help but to look over at Shinji and he would be looking at me me too. I shook my head and paid attention to the class. There was something strange the way Shinji would look at me. It was like he...like like me. But that can't be true. He doesn't like anyone. He only likes himself and he wants to be a mama's boy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside Shinji's head<strong>

_"Oh Sabrina Spellman, There's a lot of things about you. I want you to come back to to Witch World and be mine. Please come back. There's no way that I want you to go. They only way I'm there in the Human world is to be with you and bring you back to the Witch World. And my plan will work you will become mine." _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sarbrina's POV<strong>

"Alright, Time is up for me, better head back to Human world!" I said smiling at everyone.

"Bye!" My friends said to me.

"Come on Shinji...You have to come too." I said to him as he was getting ready.

"I am ready."

We both got on our brooms and headed towards the portal we arrived back at the shop. I grabbed my books and I looked at Shinji as he changed his broom into a bike like mine and we headed towards school and I met with Jessie in the parking lot. Shinji parked his bike next to mine and I went up to Jessie.

"Hey Jessie." I said

"Hey Sabrina..Who is he?" Jessie asked pointing to Shinji.

"Well...Ummm he is..." I tried to think of something.

"I'm Shinji. A friend from Sabrina's old school. I just transferred here." He said to her.

_"We ARE NOT friends Shinji!" _I thought. But there was no way to get away from that. Everyone was going to believe that. So I better get use to it.

"Nice to meet you Shinji." Jessie said smiling. "Well what's your first class?" She asked.

"History in room 53." He said to her.

"That's the same class me and Sabrina are in." Jessie said and started to walk showing him the way.

I sighed. There's no reason to fight this with Shinji. I started to walk and I bumped into something...better yet it was someone. I looked up and it was.."Jim...Hi.." I said looking at him.

"Hey, who's the new guy, walking with Jessie?" He asked me.

"A friend from my old school. He got transferred here." I answered him giving him the same thing that Shinji told Jessie.

"Ah, I see." Jim said looking at him. "Do you still need help finding your class?"

I was about to answer when Shinji looked over and walked over to me and pulled on my arm. "Come on Sabrina, let's get going to we can sit next to each other in class." Shinji said pulling me away from Jim.

_"SHINJI!" _I screamed in my head. _'"The first human to ever talk to me, my first friend I make and he pulls me away. Thanks!"_

We started walking to class and I sat in between Jessie and Shinji. I sighed. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Shinji have to be here? Why can't I have normal...Non Witch World friends without someone interrupting me! I knew that was only one place to be...here. Would I want to go back to Witch World. I know I have to get rid of Shinji and send him back to Witch World before the other's start to follow him! That would be something I don't want to see. Veralupa, Ambrose, Londa and Zonda here in the human world too. I do miss them though. But with Shinji here, he was going to ruin everything by giving away that he's not from the human world and take me down with him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch**

**"Hey, who's the new guy, walking with Jessie?" He asked me.**

**"A friend from my old school. He got transferred here." I answered him giving him the same thing that Shinji told Jessie.**

**"Ah, I see." Jim said looking at him. "Do you still need help finding your class?"**

**I was about to answer when Shinji looked over and walked over to me and pulled on my arm. "Come on Sabrina, let's get going to we can sit next to each other in class." Shinji said pulling me away from Jim.**

_**"SHINJI!"**_ **I screamed in my head. **_**"The first human to ever talk to me, my first friend I make and he pulls me away. Thanks!"**_

**We started walking to class and I sat in between Jessie and Shinji. I sighed. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Shinji have to be here? Why can't I have normal...Non Witch World friends without someone interrupting me! I knew that was only one place to be...here. Would I want to go back to Witch World. I know I have to get rid of Shinji and send him back to Witch World before the other's start to follow him! That would be something I don't want to see. Veralupa, Ambrose, Londa and Zonda here in the human world too. I do miss them though. But with Shinji here, he was going to ruin everything by giving away that he's not from the human world and take me down with him!**

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. It was still my first-second day here at the school and it was Shinji's first day. I really didn't want to know what was going to happen if my new human friends ever found out that I was...I mean Shinji and I were not from here. He acts so weird like they all know he doesn't belongfit in in this world. I was walking to the cafeteria with Shinji and Jesse. We were heading to sit with Jim, Harvey and Amy. I looked at Shinji hopping that he wasn't going to spoil anything for me...for us. I didn't want anything to happen. We arrived at the table I sat between Jim and Shinji. I didn't bring a lunch or money so I thought that a little magic couldn't hurt.

I went into my bag and waved my wand and had a bag lunch in my bag and placed one in Shinji's back and I whispered in his ear. "Shinji, I made a bag lunch appeared in your backpack for you to have." I didn't know what was going to be in them, but I thought of Human World food. I placed my bag lunch on table and pulled out a roast beef sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, a bag of grapes, a can of Root Beer and a water bottle. I smiled and started to eat my grapes. I looked in bag and saw that there was more food in there but I really didn't want people to see the rest of the food.

I watched as Shinji pulled out the same food as me from his bag and he placed his bag, back into his backpack. I watched as someone was connecting the dots in their head. It was Harvey who spoke up and looked at our lunches.

"Did you guys go to same place to buy your lunches?" Harvey asked.

"No." Shinji said and bit into his sandwich.

"Then how do you two have the same exact lunch?" Amy asked looking at Shinji.

"My aunts made our lunches. They always make the same thing for everyone." I answered. "I grew up with Shinji and the rest of my other friends, so we are like a big family and one thing parents don't like is when siblings argue over silly things likes lunches."

"That makes sense" Jessie said smiling.

_"I'm glad it does Jessie, because I was totally guessing!" _I thought and bit into my sandwich.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to head home. And when I mean home...I mean back to my aunts shop where I can hear Shinji groan and moan about the whole day at school and how he rather be in the witch world then be here. I didn't even want him here! His mother told him he hand to be here for some reason. I opened the door and looked around the shop and smiled as my aunts were making cakes appear out of thin air.<p>

"Hi Aunt Zelda Aunt Hilda." I said to them.

"Sabrina! Shinji, welcome home" Aunt Hilda said to us.

"I'll be going to my room to work on these homework assignments." Shinji said going upstairs to the rooms.

I watched as Shinji left and I sat down at one of the tables and I looked around to see that there was nothing really do to. Back at Witch World there was a lot of amazing things to do after Witch School. I wondered what normal teenagers do when they get home? just as I was about to go help my Aunts, Jessie walks into the shop and looks at me.

"Hey Brina, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Amy. We were going to do a lot of window shopping and catch a bite to eat at the mall" Jessie said.

"Sure I would love to come with," I said and I got up and grabbed my purse and I left the store with Jessie and Amy.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mall and there was a lot to do here. I never knew that being a mall would be this amazing. There was so many different shops and a lot of different foods. But I still like the Witch World City Mall. These two malls are about the same in my book. Amy was dragging me and Jessie into all her favorite stores. There was one store that caught my eye and I didn't know what it was but I planning on asking Jessie.<p>

"Hey Jessie" I said to her.

"Yeah Brina?" Jessie asked looking at me.

"What's that store?" I asked pointing across the hall. It was the store that caught my eye.

"It's called Spells N Stuff. It's for people who think witch craft is real" Jessie answered to me.

"Do you mind if I go check it out? I just want to, no reason...Text me where to meet you guys later" I said and walked towards the store. It was a bit weird to have a store that was based off of true items. I soon walked in and the first person I noticed was..."Veralupa!"

"Sabrina!" Veralupa said hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh you know, dropping by my mother's sister store here in the human world" Veralupa said laughing.

"That's cool" I told her.

"What is cool?" Veralupa asked.

"I have no idea, that's what these human people say, but I didn't know that your aunt owned this shop."

"Most of the stuff is important from the ruins of the old Witch World City."

"That is so AMAZING!"

Just then Veralupa's aunt walked in from the back and took one look at me and smiled. "Sabrina Spellman, what is this wonderful surprise." She told us. "I am Veralupa's Aunt Helena. But you can call me Aunt Helena" Aunt Helena added.

"Well this is a nice shop...Aunt Helena" I said to her.

"Did Veralupa say that everything in this shop is from-" Aunt Helena was about to say.

"Yes. From the old ruins of Witch World. I didn't know there were any ruins." I said.

"Oh yes. There are a lot of ruin's. Veralupa and her cousin's always thought of it was a magical play ground." Aunt Helena laughed at the memories.

"Aunt Helena!" Veralupa said rolling her eyes. "But we did find some pretty neat things. Like your necklace Sabrina."

I looked at my bat shaped necklace. "Wow that's where you got it. It's so beautiful. I've always wondered why it can detect supernatural activity and danger."

"Yes, and it was long lost from the Spellman Family." Aunt Helena said as she walked to a book behind the counter and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bat Necklace.<strong>_

_**"It was said that a powerful witch made a necklace to help young witches, when they weren't around other people it would detect supernatural activity and danger that was in their paths. It would glow the color of the wearer's magical powers. The necklace was then finally decided that it was going to stick with the Royal family of Witch World. The Spellmans. The necklace has been passed down through the Spellman line of girls.**_

_**Then...The war of the witches and warlocks has started. No one knows exactly how it started or how it ended. The only people who know are the ones who were in the way back watching the war happening as the Old Witch World was being destoryed. A few of the Spellman's have escaped before the castle was falling down. But, the necklace was last seen with JessicaAnn Spellman. She was the last one to ever see the necklace before it came tumbling down. No one knew why no one went back to claim the necklace. No one knew that it was missing from their sights.**_

_**The Bat Necklace does more then just telling the wearer that there is danger near by, the last Spellman to wear the necklace and to know the true abilities of the necklace is RoseMaire Spellman. That is the last wearer of the necklace. Though no one knows what has really happened to RoseMarie after the war or any of the other prior Spellmans.**_

_**That is all there is on the Bat Necklace.**_

_**Created by: AnnMaire Hitck.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow so that was very lucky of Veralupa to find the necklace then" I said to Aunt Helena.<p>

"Very lucky. But this is the strange part...Who is AnnMaire Hitck?" Veralupa asked looking at the name.

"No one knows who she is. She just one day arrived at Witch World City with scares and her brown hair with orange high lights was all matted and her blue eyes...when ever someone looked into her eyes, they saw..and felt the life that was drained from her. It seemed that she was part of the war that happened. But no one knew who she was or why she was there. She was a powerful witch. But she kept to herself." Aunt Helena told us.

"Did she become someone important?"I asked her.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You will possibly learn about her in your 'Magic of History' Class." Aunt Helena said to us.

"Aunt Helena!" Veralupa said laughing.

"Trust me girls, if you wanted to know more about AnnMaire Hitck, you would have to go visit her in Witch World." Aunt Helena said nodding her head as she put the book away.

"Veralupa, meet me at the school tomorrow. It's Saturday and we don't have school and I don't have school here. So we can go look for AnnMaire ourselves." I told her and smiled.

"Sure Sabrina, but you were with other human girls, shouldn't you go back and be with them?" Veralupa nodded in agreement.

"Yea. I was. Jessie would text me where to meet her and then I would leave here to go meet them." I smiled at Veralupa and picked up a necklace.

"You have great taste. This is a necklace you put around someone's neck and they can tell you anything you would like to know." Aunt Helena said.

"Let's see if it would work on Shinji" Veralupa laughed.

"Nah. I can do that myself without some necklace." I laughed with her.

_"It would be nice to know. But I don't want anyone else to see what was going on if he was still wearing the necklace" _I thought.

Just then my phone went off and it was a text message from Jessie.

**Jessie: Hey Brina, meet us the food courts! We're near the Pizza place!**

I looked at my phone and nodded as I waved goodbye to Veralupa and Aunt Helena. I texted back to Jessie telling her I was on my way there and to grab a table. I put my phone away and started to make my way through the mall towards the food courts. I really didn't know where I was going but I would just follow the signs.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie POV<strong>

I looked around the mall with Amy as we left Sabrina at the store. I had no clue why she would want to go there. But I didn't want to question it. I knew this was her first time in this mall and I wanted her to meet us somewhere local. Amy wanted to go in all the shops and she was making my head spin. I always wondered how Amy can shop like this. I wasn't much of a shopper. It was getting close to getting some lunch. So I pulled out my phone and texted Sabrina to tell her to meet us at the food courts as I was walking towards Pizza place.

**Sabrina Brina: Sure, I'm on my way! See you soon, make sure to get us a table.**

"Where is Spellman? I'm hungry" Amy whined.

"She said she was on her way" I told Amy.

"Good. I'm going to get some pizza." Amy got up and walked to wait in line.

"JESSIE!" I heard Sabrina call as she was getting close.

"Did you like Spells N Stuff?" I asked her.

"Yeah, It happened to be my friend's Aunt Helena's shop." Sabrina said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina POV<strong>

"That's...Pretty cool" Jessie said.

I nodded my head and sat down at the table. I looked at as Amy came over to the table with pizza and looked at me.

"There you are Spellman" Amy said. "Jessie was getting worried, we were about to start a world wide search for you!"

"Jessie knew where I was Amy. You don't have to play that card on me." I told her.

"You know what Spellman, I don't even know why you bothered coming here with us"

"Jessie asked me to come with her!" I told Amy and got up from the table and walked away from Amy and Jessie. I wished I could use a spell on Amy to teach her NOT to mess with a Spellman. I walked out of the mall and looked around and saw that no one was looking and casted a spell to bring me to my aunts shop. I appeared in the back room of the store and I was happy about that.

"Sabrina?" A voice asked.

I knew who that voice belonged to. It was Shinji's voice. I sat at the desk that was in the back room and sat down. "I'm in here Shinji" I said to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I looked at him.

"I-...N-...Y-...I really don't know, Shinji" I said to him. I looked down at the floor. "I wanted to be nice to Amy, but all she is being….is...mean to me and I have no idea why she is. I never did anything wrong to her."

"Well...these nitches are very strange. Don't you like it in Witch World?" He asked me.

I really didn't know how to answer him. How should I answer him? I do love Witch World..I am a princess there. But there is still so much I want to learn here. I looked at Shinji and then down at the floor. I couldn't think of the words to tell him that I really rather be in Witch World then here as of now. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Witch World is my home and forever will be. But right now, I can't answer if I like it there yet." I said to him.

"_Uh-Oh Sabrina! Wrong wording! NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!" _I thought.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go have dinner with mother." He said to me and disappeared into the portal.

"Shinji.." But I was too late, he was already gone. I didn't want him to go...Shinji come back already! "I'm such a fool.." I said to myself.


End file.
